That cafe in the Grand Line Street
by Snooparty
Summary: Law works at the best cafe in town. But it was also the most cafe in town where occasional fights and drama occur. Kid was usually in the more dangerous side of town, but when his friend Killer forces him to accompany him to the cafe to help him become friendlier with Penguin, who also works there, Law get's to witness a new side of Kid unravel before him. AU. KidLaw. KilGuin
1. Chapter 1

**That café in Grand Line Street.**

 **/1/**

Sabaody Café was one of a kind, nobody in the city can argue about that, the food was amazing, yet cheap and the smell that surrounded the café was strong but soothing, and not to mention that the service is amazing, especially for the regular costumers, and given that everybody in the café was a regular costumer that meant every costumer.

Yes, Law couldn't disagree with these factors, but the best part was that the pay was better than other places he had worked in. But, honestly the employees deserved that pay to compensate for the negative factors of the place, which was the occasional fights or unnecessary drama that happened in the building, seeing as it was where most people from Grand Line University gather in one place other than the university itself and because of that there is bound to be a fight or two each week.

Not only did the pay compensate for the fighting, but the injuries that he acquires when he tries to stop said fights. Just last Monday there was a conflict between this Bartolomeo guy and Hancock girl, and it was one of the most vocal and physical fight he had the misfortune to witness and its aftermath was a broken finger.

And he had the optimism to hope on that Monday morning that people will be too lazy to even think about fighting, but that didn't stop the Luffy Lovers Club to fight over who loved Luffy more and what useless and random information they knew about Luffy that the other didn't have the knowledge of.

Trafalgar Law sighed as he entered the full café. At least today's a Wednesday, so most people's energy's should be extinguished by the latter half of the week, so they couldn't even think of starting a brawl.

He looked up at his first costumer questionably, quite surprised with the sight in front of him. Eustass Kid. The mechanical engineer major never came here, he and his group were always at the other side of the town where most troublemakers gathered, mostly in SMILE café which was one of the many buildings that Doflamingo owned in the city. He couldn't help but scowl at the thought of that man.

Eustass Kid glared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Is it a crime to order a hot chocolate?"

Law blinked a few times after the costumer's sudden outburst. Shit. Everybody knew that the red-haired has anger issues, and once a person riles him up, it is known throughout Grand Line University that their head will be smashed onto the nearest wall after three seconds. The easiest way to stay on his good side (Law concluded after taking a Math class a year ago with Eustass) was by not making any eye contact nor by vocally communicating, because the man was easily aggravated. "Sorry, Mr. Eustass. I wasn't looking at you." Law simply explained, breaking the two rules he had came up with two courses ago.

Surprisingly three seconds had passed and his head didn't make any sort of contact with the wall. Before Law could even think that the man in front of him might have gone to anger management classes, he noticed Eustass' shaking hands. He was trying his hardest not to punch the life out of him.

Law smirked. Seeing the man struggling was entertaining. "That'll be three dollars."

Kid sat with one of his more civil friends at the corner of the café once he paid. Law guessed that same friend was the reason behind why Law's head wasn't currently a bloody decor on the wall. Simply because of the fact that the browless man was trying his hardest to be civil for his friend as throughout Law's exchange with Kid, the red haired looked back at the man frequently, wanting to see if he would give him any sign of affirmation to beat the shit out of Law, which thankfully wasn't given.

Law noted he should give him a free drink if he ever came by again to show his gratitude.

Once his, Nami's and Ace's shift came to an end, they seated themselves next to one of the empty tables. Wednesdays were the worst. His shift was the longest, and it was only half way through the week.

"Isn't it weird?" asked Nami, mostly to Ace.

"What do you mean?" said Ace sleepily. His head already resting on the table.

Nami sighed. "It's the first time Luffy and the others aren't here. I wonder what happened?"

This caught Ace's attention, as he straightened up. "Yeah, Luffy's always here by seven to bother me while I'm working. It's now eight… We should probably call one of them." Nami and Ace began dialing the first number that came to mind.

Law just looked, not really caring. It isn't a surprise. Yes, it's the first time they're not here, but they're probably causing some kind of trouble as always. "There's nothing to be worried about… Luffy's strong." He tried to comfort, not really good at these things. What was really intriguing him was the fact that Eustass isn't at the other side of town.

After finding out that Luffy and the others got on the wrong train to town, explaining why they'll be arriving late, Nami stood up from her chair and began shouting, "How many years have you been living here you losers? How can you go on the wrong train!? Zoro's sense of direction is rubbing off onto you!" Law chuckled, and Ace began laughing. "And how many are you six? Didn't one of you think of checking the destination! I don't care what— "

"I thought Robin and Sanji were careful people?" said Law, confused.

"Robin and Sanji are busy today, so they're not with them," explained Ace. "Hey, Law. Don't you think it's weird that these guys are here? I go to the other side of town pretty often and I always see Kid and Killer there. I wonder why they suddenly decided to come here…" questioned Ace, sounding as intrigued of the two figures as he is.

Law leaned on the table, examining Kid and his friend gingerly. They looked like normal people conversing normally from the angle he's looking from, or maybe he's just looking from the wrong position as Ace stated from the other side of the table, "they're trouble."

"Or they just came here to taste our food," added Nami after she finished her conversation—more like scolding—with her friends. Ace just looked at her and shook his head. "What do you mean? Not everybody that goes to the other side of town is 'planning something' like Buggy and Crocodile, for example. You go. Sometimes Zoro and Brook go— "

"Yeah, but that's different. I go, Zoro goes, and Brook go. But we come here as often as well. Have you ever seen Buggy and Crocodile come here as often as they go there? No."

Nami scowled at that point. "But, still! Crocodile and Buggy are in their thirties. These guys are the same age as us. No way are they as evil as them."

"Remember Rob Lucci?"

"Rob Lucci's about to enter his thirties, he's different."

Ace just rolled his eyes.

"And, anyways! Shanks goes there more than he does here. Is he evil? No!"

"Well, but you forgot— "

Law started chocking on his own spit. "What the fuck, Penguin?" Ace and Nami stopped bickering and looked at the source of Law's wide eyes. Who happens to be none other than Penguin who just seconds ago sat at Kid and Killer's table, sharing what to be interpreted as friendly gestures and tone, and they seem to share it back—well, mostly just Killer, while Kid's friendliest gesture was just not glaring.

Nami looked at Ace and smiled triumphantly. "I was right. They're not here to fight but to spread _love_."

Law massaged his forehead slowly, blocking out Nami and Ace's bickering. Wait, what the hell was happening? Penguin? Who is one of the sweetest people out there is nonchalantly chitchatting with the not so sweetest bunch in university?

"Wait, I don't get it…" said Law in defeat.

Nami smiled and patted Law's back. "Ah, I know it must be hard on you knowing Penguin didn't tell you about his new boyfriend."

"Future boyfriend, you mean." Ace clarified, wanting to trump in something. "Look at them, their seats are far away from each other, exchanging shy eye contact, talking in a quiet 'cute' voice. But their eyes say it all."

Nami began to snicker. "Look at Eustass. He looks so disgusted."

Ace snickered along. "Yeah, it's as if he was dragged here."

At that comment, everything clicked in Law's mind. Why Eustass tried hard not to hit him and how he frequently looked back at his friend for approval. He guessed he came here to support his friend. Not to mention that he knew from a while back that Killer was in Penguin's class this semester given that whenever he picked Penguin up for their break he would see Kid's friend nearby. _So they became close over this semester?_

Of course somehow Killer found out that Penguin worked here so he planned to hang out here to get closer, and so he brought Kid so it doesn't look like he was waiting for him. That didn't really bother him. Penguin and Killer can do what they want. He didn't care. "But why didn't he tell me?" Law couldn't help but mutter to himself.

"Because he doesn't know he likes him himself—uh sorry, Usopp calling." Nami answered her phone on the third ring. "Yeah? What! So you went on that train on purpose? Yeah. Fine. Brown hair, blue eyes—what!? Now? Okay, okay!" Nami shut her phone abruptly and ran to the café's exit. Ace and Law looked at each other apprehensively and followed their friend outside.

"What did they do this time?" Law asked as they caught up to Nami.

"They told me to wait outside the café's door, and that you'd see a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt, and that once you see him punch him in the face and don't let him leave your sight." Law and Ace nodded in unison. They weren't surprised. Their group always did weird unquestionable things. "Usopp says that chopper says that this guy is planning something because when he was hospitalized, Chopper was taking care of him, and there was these group of guys who visited his patient and Chopper heard them planning on doing something dangerous next to our café today."

"And how is going to the wrong train part of their plan?" said Ace.

"The guy they're following was next to them. They didn't want to look like they were following him so they said they were on the wrong train, and that's why they'll be arriving late or something. Uh, I don't get them. I don't know why I joined their group in the first place."

Ace laughed as he knew the answer. "Don't lie! You love the adrenaline rush my brother's adventures give you."

"But why aren't they stopping the guy themselves? If they were following him?" Law asked, the whole thing sounding suspicious to him, and stupid like all the other random adventures the straw-hats get themselves into.

"Because they didn't notice him exiting the train, and because of that now they're stuck in the train waiting for their next stop. So they'll arrive in an hour back here."

Law face palmed at that revelation. Nothing to be less expected from the straw-hat group, but what was highly unexpected was the guy with the red shirt to appear so soon, running towards them as if his life depended on it, following an unpredicted trio of Penguin, Kid and Killer exiting the café.

Penguin, being the first to exit the building was in the middle of the road, turning to Law to greet him, but the blue eyed guy didn't anticipate his sudden presence and hastily pushed Penguin harshly onto the floor.

"Out of my way!"

At that action, Killer was visibly agitated and with no second to lose ran after Nami's target, demanding an apology. Running up to strawhat's guy, he grabbed his shoulder and spun him their way so they could get a clear view of his exhausted face. "Apologize, now!"

The guy spat at Killer. "I don't have time for you and your damn requests!"

"He annoys me." After Law ran to Penguin to check on him, he heard Kid comment sternly. He saw the red haired walk angrily toward Killer and the stranger who were now getting quite physical. He could literally feel Kid's intense steps from where he and Penguin were lying on the road.

Just as Ace and Nami wanted to interrupt the two fighting men, strawhat's target brutally punched Killer in the face, forcing Killer to move five steps to the back from the force of the attack.

"You piece of shit." Kid immediately came and grabbed the man effortlessly from his red collar and raised him a few inches above the ground. The man looked terrified by Kid's strength but also agitated with the whole situation.

"It's okay. I can deal with him." Killer tried to reason before Kid could beat the shit out of the random man, but the man decided to do the stupidest possible action, and spit again, but this time at Kid's face.

 _Rest in peace_. Nami immediately thought at the sudden progression.

Kid began laughing uncontrollably at that man's unexpected bold action before slamming him into the nearest wall and started using him as a punching bag, but before he could inflict pain onto the man with his fourth punch, Ace gripped his hand.

"Don't overdo it. He's nearly unconscious and hurt, that's what you want, right?" Kid looked up at Ace, his expression showing that he was clearly annoyed at the interruption and pulled his hand away. "Leave before the police comes. Or you'll be in trouble."

"We'll tell the police what he and his friend were planning if they come." Nami said.

"Yeah, we'll tell them we were trying to stop their dangerous plan, but still we shouldn't kill him." Ace explained. Nami nodded in understanding.

Law looked at Kid cautiously. He seemed to have listened to Ace's reasoning, in view of the fact that he just kicked the man once before leaving him. "Law." Law turned his attention to his friend. "Sorry to ask this of you but can you help Killer with his injury? It's kind of my fault and my right arm hurts a little whenever I move it so I can't really help."

Law smiled. If this will let Penguin open up to him more, then he'll do it. "Of course." Law helped Penguin up on his feet before walking to a bloody faced Killer trying to calm down an irritated red head. They both stopped midway through their sentences as they noticed Law's figure coming towards them. Killer glanced at Law and tried to smile amiably, which Law figured he's doing to all Penguins' friends to win their approval.

 _Well, at least he's trying_. Law remarked as he noticed Kid suspiciously eyeing him. "I'm a medical school student. Let me look at your injuries."

"No, it's okay. Thank you." Killer said.

"But Penguin insisted." _That did the trick_.

After a few seconds of silence Killer gave in and followed Law into the café where he kept his first aid kit. Following them were a very aggravated Kid, a timid Penguin, an annoyed Nami at her relatively late friends and a tired Ace, seeing as he was the unfortunate person who had to carry the man's body into the café. A few costumers turned their heads warily towards the wounded body, but nobody inquired about anything as this was a very ordinary occurrence in this part of the city, especially this café.

After tending to Killer's injury, Law saw that Ace had fallen asleep on the floor without a warning even though Nami had just began noisily interrogating the man about their plan once he woke up, evidently to his displeasure.

"We're here!" Luffy announced after he walked in with the rest of the group, excluding Sanji and Robin. "Whoa, what happened here. So many injured people. Ah, you had so much fun without us~"

"This doesn't look like fun! Everybody's hurt!" Chopper commented restlessly at the sight of the injuries.

"You should have waited." Zoro commented disappointedly as he smelled the scent of blood.

Nami looked at them with a quite annoyed expression. "Does this look fun to you! And plus we didn't have any fun, this guy—" Nami pointed at their target, then to Killer. "—punched this guy! Then this guy…" she pointed at Kid but didn't make any eye contact out of fear. "Nearly killed our guy."

"Hey, strawhat. They say you're strong." Kid stated randomly as he stood in front of Luffy.

"Yeah, I am." Luffy said, unfazed by Kid's chilling gaze.

"Good, let's fight sometime. Killer, let's go." Kid expressed before moving to the door behind Usopp who immediately made way for them.

"Wait, Mr. Eustass. I didn't clean your hand." Law said before Penguin's 'new friends' left. He didn't know why he suggested to treat Kid over such a little wound, maybe it was his doctor instinct talking. He didn't like his doctor side, he decided.

Kid was caught by surprise by that offer. He looked at his hands, then back up to the medical school student, who didn't really look that sincere when offering help. "Uh… I can just wash it when I get back home."

"Why wait until you get back home? You're here now let's just get it over with." Law didn't wait for Kid to agree before cleaning the small wound. The mechanical engineer just stood there waiting for Law to finish, his face full of frustration but red as well from embarrassment at his injury. He's Eustass Kid. He shouldn't have injured himself over a stupid fight.

"I heard that you are a strong opponent, too." Kid commented as the strawhat group began to interrogate the man again fruitlessly. "You never lost to anyone."

Law tried to hide his emerging smile. This tough man's idea of small talk was always about fighting. "Yeah, I usually win given that all my enemies were former patients whom I've poisoned so that they cannot defeat me later on during battle."

Kid started a coughing fit. "He's joking! His sense of humor is kind of strange. Ahahaha…" Penguin began defending his friend when Killer started looking questionably at him after that peculiar comment.

"There you go. I'm done." Law revealed after wrapping the bandage around Kid's knuckles. "And this is a cream for both of you. For the bruises." Law handed Killer the cream before standing up and stretching.

"Thank you. We'll be off, then. It was nice seeing you Penguin, even if what followed wasn't as nice." Killer said before waving and following Kid out of the door.

"So, I meant to tell you that…" Penguin turned to Law and started stuttering the information he was trying to hide for the past course before the door swung open again the moment it closed.

"Um…" Kid's face, which was as equally red as his hair appeared by the door's spot. "Thanks for this." He raised his injured knuckles and as soon as he came, he left.

" _What kind of thank you was that?"_

" _You forced me to do it!_ So _be thankful I listened to you and showed any form of gratitude."_

Law and Penguin clearly heard the two friends bickering on their way out of the café, and Law couldn't help but chuckle, then turned to Penguin. "Your friends aren't bad. I kind of like them, and even if I didn't… You can love whoever you like, don't make me stand in your way."

Penguin looked at Law uncertainly. "B… But I don't love anyone! What do you mean?"

Law sighed. "Whatever you say."

 _Mr. Eustass and his friend should be coming here more often because of Penguin_. Law thought. _And just a few hours ago if I'd noticed the presence Mr. Eustass I would have hidden my presence so there wouldn't be any trouble, but now I'm kind of excited to meet him again. He seems fun to tease…_

"Doflamingo's your boss?!" Usopp shouted as the guy finally revealed something about their plan. He started to sweat at that revelation and started pacing the room. "Shit… shit… we had to butt our noses into everything! We're doomed! I'm going to die… and all that college money I worked for will go in vain!"

"W… what are you planning?" Nami asked, blocking Usopp's words out. Even if they were partially true.

"I don't know… I was just told to go there to transport something that they'll be giving me!" The guy finally revealed, annoyed at the plethora of questions.

Penguin started shaking involuntarily, and whispered to Law. "D… Doflamingo will know that Kid and Killer were the reason the guy didn't f… finish his mission? And w… we walked with this guy in front of the whole café! Of… of course one of those people who saw us carrying that guy work for him… Law…" Penguin looked apprehensively at his friend, not wanting a confirmation at what he's thinking. "He… he won't hurt them, right? He won't know, right?"

"Penguin… I…" before Law could answer his friend, everybody turned to Luffy who was vigorously picking his nose, trying to get that one annoying booger at the back of his nose.

"So, like… who's this Doffy dude?" Nami and Usopp took this opportunity to jump at Luffy and strangle him, because not only was he the one who had this crazy idea to follow this dude and stop him without familiarizing themselves with the whole situation, he didn't even understand the drastic situation they're now in against the biggest businessman and the most dangerous man in the city… and as the room became more chaotic by the second, Ace went into a deeper and most comfortable sleep.

* * *

I don't own One Piece. All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

A/N: Do you want a continuation? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Law didn't know the trigger behind the sudden tug at his heart whenever the café's door would suddenly swing open. His hardworking functioning hands would stop moving momentarily, his eyes would involuntarily turn to the café's entrance, hoping for a certain duo to enter and for a certain individual not to appear in his sight, whilst his lungs would stop properly operating as he would neglect breathing, directing all his energy on thoughts on who's entering the café and how fast his heart was erratically pounding uncharacteristically.

This has been unfortunately happening in every single shift since Wednesday's disastrous event had unraveled. Law had informed Penguin after their shift had ended on Sunday, and Ace who was nearby didn't stop himself from overhearing.

"Oh? Maybe you're not prepared to meet Killer and Kid again. Will this turn into a love triangle, perhaps?" Ace wiggled his eyebrows as he added his unnecessary comment to the conversation. Penguin's eyes widened, his face reddening and hand clenching tightly, from worry or anger, Law couldn't tell.

Law sighed, and started reassuring his friend, even though Penguin was in denial about harboring feelings for a certain blond. "I'm not in love with Killer."

Penguin's hands gradually unclenched.

"Oh, so Kid?" teased Ace.

Law just rolled his eyes at that comment.

"I have to admit; he has an ogle worthy body. I won't blame you if you fell for him."

Law mentally approved that he didn't disagree with Ace's observation about Mr. Eustass' body, but continued looking indifferently at his smiling coworker, stunned at the man's choice of topic when him and Penguin were near their breaking point because of their recent dreadful problem. Well, Law predicted that Ace would be relaxed given that he had nothing to do with what had unraveled on Wednesday, in view of the fact that Kid and Killer were the ones who ruined Doflamingo's unknown plan. Not to mention that Ace was Luffy's brother, and Luffy who had everything to do with what ensued on Wednesday was calmer than Ace himself. Even if they weren't actually biological brothers, and didn't have the same features, they unluckily shared their frustrating traits, Law sadly noted.

Wanting to shift everybody back to a more serious topic, Law said, "I think this is because of Doflamingo. I haven't met him in years, and the thought of encountering him now is discomforting."

Once Ace positioned himself on the seat next to him, Penguin pulled his seat closer towards the circular table, and started whispering, "Yeah, we should take this more seriously. Whenever I'm working the only thoughts crossing my mind is that one of the costumers will pull out a gun all of a sudden while we're immersed in our work and when we least expect it…" He took a large intake of air, and continued in a scratchy voice, "shoot us in the head!"

Ace just gawked at Penguin as those words unpleasantly made their way to his ears. "You should seriously stop hanging out with those two. Your thoughts are becoming quite gory."

"This is had nothing to do with Killer and— "

"Sure."

"Really! This has nothing— "

"Says the person who used to have panic attacks at the thoughts of fistfights in high school!"

And at that note Penguin and Ace began an incessant quarrel about meaningless things.

Now it was Tuesday and his heart kept irksomely pounding whenever the café's door would swing open, but optimistically this time around, the tiring process wouldn't occur when he was busy interacting with his costumers, only when he was free. And at a night shift, freedom was seldom.

Gratefully, today Sanji was at his part time job as a food preparation worker, and because of that orders have been finishing at a smoother rate without any unneeded mistakes, making it easier on Law, Penguin, Usopp, Koala and the other people working here to get quicker to people who hadn't ordered yet or needed help or just needed the check. However, Sanji was slightly exhausted since he had just come back from his other part time job with Zeff, hence the service was smooth, nevertheless not as smooth as other times.

Over the years, the workers had split and labeled the café into two parts, the ying and the yang, heaven and hell, the part of the café where someone either turns into an angel from lack of hassle, or into a creature far worse than the devil because of the ceaseless pressure.

There was the wearying area of the café where people could enter and sit wherever they please and order whatever they're craving, in which Law had to constantly worry if the costumer's orders have been running late and to make sure not to mess up any order because he would usually have had hardly any sleep the night before, and to ensure to give the right orders to the right people, etc., usual waiter problems. Then there was the other less stressful part of the café, where Law stands behind the counter for most of his shift, and people came to him and ordered, and he would usually have two other people helping him out preparing the drinks or food for the costumers, also where Eustass Kid had ordered yesterday.

Unfortunately, today he was standing in the ying part of the circle.

Once he had served his last costumer his drink, the door swung open yet again. And the subconscious switch to Law's body mechanism involuntarily turned on again: heart began beating, lung wasn't properly functioning, his muscles hardly moving and he began uncontrollably sweating.

A tense figure and a fairly composed person made their way to one of the tables in the corner of the café. Their expressions not mirroring each other at all. As one eye was searching the building perceptively, and the others' pupils were moving frantically around the place, not really knowing what to look for.

The man's perceptive eye stopped on Penguin. Penguin, noticing that the man's thorough attention was on him, gently smiled and moved to Killer's and Kid's table instantly. As soon as his friend sat with the duo, Killer's steady hands held the menu firmly whilst Kid's pale fingers that were fidgeting uneasily, flipped through the menu with his awkward grasp.

Law was standing at the far end of the café near the kitchen but he could clearly see Eustass Kid's questionable behavior. Law raised his eyebrows, detecting that Kid didn't order anything after he had shaken his head when Penguin had asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Penguin tried yet again. "Sanji's here today, and he's the best cook we have! You should really try his—"

"I told you I don't want anything." Kid cut in sharply, agitated with Penguin's constant implores to try today's menu.

Penguin was taken aback, and suddenly fell silent before nodding in affirmation and leaving with the orders. Once he left Killer had glared at his friend for the unnecessary rude manner and started saying, "Please, Kid. This is for me. Try acting nice, it's not so hard."

"Maybe he should try being less annoying, that's not so hard either!"

The red haired was making it apparent that he just came here to accompany his friend to meet Penguin and not because he was incredibly thrilled to, but Law wasn't worried as Penguin was the densest person on the planet. But why was Mr. Eustass so restless?

The doctor-to-be glanced at the watch above Koala's head.

20:00.

Penguin's shift had just ended. His friend didn't even bother to take off his working attire before seating himself across Killer. Ten minutes later, Law could visibly catch Kid rolling his eyes at the lovebirds in front him every now and then, the tense atmosphere around him gradually disappearing.

"You've been staring at them for the past fifteen minutes," said Usopp as he gave Law two orders that just finished. "Here is their orders. Why don't you serve them since you're so interested in their conversation," Usopp had said before taking another two plates to serve a table nearby.

Law wanted to reply, but didn't seeing as soon as the younger man had snuck on him, he left to continue with his work. Which is what he should be doing. Law grabbed the plates carefully and carried his feet to the table at the corner, fascinated with the trio progression with each other. "Here are your orders."

Law placed the orders in front of Killer and Penguin, given that Kid hadn't ordered anything. The blond thanked him, but his red haired friend just watched Law tensely, the peculiar air around him engulfing him again.

"I see that your bruises are nearly healed," remarked Law, satisfied with his work.

"Yeah. The cream that you gave us really helped," stated Killer, brushing his hands over the area where Doflamingo's worker had hit. Then added, "Kid and I were surprised by how the bruises were healing so quickly."

The tan student nodded, observing Killer's faint bruise. Law turned to look at Kid whose hands were in his pockets. "What about your knuckles, Mr. Eustass?"

Kid lowered his gaze to his hands that were now visible and muttered a reply, "Better."

Law nodded his head slowly at that answer and whilst discreetly hissing from annoyance at Kid's reply he left to the other table he was serving. His costumer frowned as Law hurriedly served his drink, nearly spilling it all over in the process.

The college student walked back to his previous spot near the kitchen to inspect the trio again. Eustass' attitude was irking him. Why was he acting so distant around him and Penguin? The accident was just a few days ago, it wasn't a long time for him to act as if nothing happened and that they've never met.

It didn't really bother him, but it was rude of the red haired to act this way after he helped him and his friend. At that thought, he looked back at the table, wondering if Penguin had told them already that Doflamingo was connected to what happened. But they were still talking calmly, so he guessed he didn't.

He raised his eyebrows at his friend's table, sighting an interesting change in Kid's facial expressions, whereas none of the other two were paying any attention as all their focus were gleefully on each other instead on Kid, who was at the moment interrupting their time to fully express their feelings.

And that was what Kid was changing his expression over. His eyebrows were tightly knotted as he inspected the couple's faces as they talked to each other, and just as Law had noticed they weren't expressing themselves fully in view of the fact that they seemed to look at Kid every few minutes whenever they wanted to voice something private, but their words slowly died in their throats because they didn't want to embarrass themselves in front of Kid, or didn't want to purposefully leave him out of the conversation, which Law thinks they failed greatly to do so because Kid just said a few words in the past half an hour.

Mr. Eustass appeared to finally come to a decent decision, seeing as his eyebrows had unknotted and his face became rather determined and relaxed as he stood from his seat and made his way to the restroom which was located at the far end of the café, far away from their table. Killer and Penguin seemed not to mind as they talked even louder and with confidence, and gradually moved their chairs closer to each other the minute Kid had left.

Law faintly smiled at Mr. Eustass' actions. He never thought the man was considerate, his first impression of him was that he was a tempered person who never gave people much importance. But that seems not to be the case with his friends, seeing as he complied to come to a place which he obviously didn't like in the slightest, just to help Killer get closer to a person he was interested in.

But why was he acting so nervous and distant?

Law looked up at the clock again.

 _20:45_.

Disheartened, Law sighed deeply. Many minutes remained until the end of his shift, and Kid was taking a long time in bathroom, not that Penguin and Killer were concerned. _Might as well have fun with Mr. Eustass_.

Law eagerly thought after walking to the men's bathroom. He was surprised at the sight before him. Kid was sitting on the floor and texting away on his phone, apparently quite bored.

"I wouldn't have imagined that Mr. Eustass was a considerate person," Law smugly smiled as he noticed Kid's startled eyes widening, his face turning slightly red in just a few seconds as he stood on his feet hurriedly. "How oddly cute."

"I… I wasn't being considerate! I felt sick to my stomach watching them look at each other with their annoying expressions!" Kid tried to reason as he walked to the restroom's exit hurriedly, not making any eye contact with Law. "Killer became so soft," shoving his phone into his pockets, he irritably mumbled to himself before turning the door's handle.

"I think you're the one who's becoming soft… sitting in the bathroom just to give them their space to express themselves."

Just as he exited the restroom, Kid turned around to voice his retort but instantly shut his mouth after seeing Law's playful face suddenly turning dark, not welcoming anymore useless chatter, instants after his eyes fell on the figure that entered the café.

Law could feel his heart beating unpredictably once again, which proved to him that his body acted this way not whenever the door opened, not because of Mr. Eustass, but because of Doflamingo. He grimly noted that he still felt nervous around Doflamingo after all these years, given that no matter how hard he tried to steady his shaky fingers he couldn't, and no matter how much he tried to look at Doflamingo's approaching figure walking directly towards him, he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What is that shady bastard doing here?" Kid had asked, the news about Doflamingo's involvement with the black market obviously reaching Kid's ears, however he doesn't look as troubled as Law is, considering his straightened assured posture, and that he was daringly looking at Doflamingo in the eyes, highly skeptical about him showing up at this side of the town.

If only he knew that he might be here because of his actions a week ago.

"What are you…" but the rest of words died in Law's throat, as if a magnet had pulled his mouth down.

 _Click_.

Costumers shot up from their seats. Gasps and yells could be heard instantly from all over the place, and he could see Sanji by the corner of his eyes exiting from the kitchen because of the sounds his guests were suddenly creating. He was understandably pissed, and the blond was about to intervene with what Doflamingo was apparently going to do, but Usopp tried pulling him by the shoulder trying to restraint Sanji from doing anything stupid.

"Hey! If you want to kill anybody do it outside the restaurant!" Sanji yelled as he pulled away from Usopp, his irritation with the unforeseen situation somewhat evident in his voice.

Doflamingo just ignored him.

A gun was pointing directly at Law. He didn't know much about gun's. He knew that there were many types, but he wouldn't know at sight what type of gun it was… but that particular weapon in Doflamingo's grip, even if it's color was slightly different than the one's the other members from Doflamingo's family possessed; he knew it too well. The shape, the size, and the slightly faded color at the lower half of the gun.

It was the same weapon that he killed Corazon mercilessly with, and Law would bet it wasn't a sickening coincidence that Doflamingo was pointing the same one at him.

Doflamingo knew. He knew and he's currently sadistically smirking when Law realized the gun in his grasp.

"It's been a long time, Law," said Doflamingo, stepping three steps closer, still holding the gun at him. "I told you not to mess with my plans after the _unfortunate_ accident with my _dear_ brother." Doflamingo continued on sarcastically.

"What do you want?" This time Law looked directly into Doflamingo's eyes—which were his sunglasses, that were still worn at nine in the evening for some odd reason.

Then he saw red. Mr. Eustass' fur coat. He stood right between him and Doflamingo, before the space got smaller for him not to fit.

"Oh, is this the friend who ruined my plans?" questioned Doflamingo, aiming at Kid.

Law was in a state of panic and astonishment. _No_ , _not another person dead_. He knew Mr. Eustass was daring, but not this daringly imprudent to get in the way of Doflamingo's plans _knowingly_ , and the red haired didn't show a sliver of regret for his actions was astonishing, and to protect _him_ , someone who he met a few days ago was even more astounding. Which was also a shocker to Killer who just stood up from his chair from disbelief like the rest of the costumers around him, not expecting that his friend was this foolish when making decisions, even in front of one of the most dangerous man in the city.

"I can handle this," said Law, annoyed with Kid's interference. He didn't need anyone to save him, and he knew for a fact Doflamingo wouldn't kill him, or he would like to believe he wouldn't. He stood in front of Kid. "Are you going to shoot? I'd thought you were the type of person to do your dirty work behind closed doors, this is a surprising change." Law smirked, not wanting to give Doflamingo the satisfaction of intimidating him.

Doflamingo began to laugh hysterically just as he slowly put his gun away, which made a lot of costumer's sigh in relief—Law thought this was amusing, they should be used to these types of situations in this café by now. "You know me so well," stated Doflamingo, his grin widening with every word. "Since you were being relatively obedient these past couple of years with your payments, I'll let this slide… for now." He looked around the room. "Just because I can't have my business partners looking at my face tomorrow in the newspaper for killing you. Consider you and your friend lucky."

Law felt relieved, he knew Doflamingo was smart about not tarnishing his image in front of his business partners just for of a single moment of anger. However, he also felt rather annoyed, he didn't want Mr. Eustass to hear any of those unpleasant details about his life.

Doflamingo began walking towards the restaurant's exit. "I lost a lot of money because of your foolish actions on Wednesday, so don't think I'd forget about it so easily," Doflamingo voiced loudly once he started pushing the door forward, nearly flinging an innocent passerby on the road.

After Doflamingo had left, Kid turned to look at him questionably and Penguin ran to his side while Sanji didn't waste any second to scold him.

"I don't care what problems you have with people in your personal life, but don't let it hinder your work and interfere and ruin my work and this café's reputation! I know we aren't the safest café around here but we never had a gun involved before and…"

Law rolled his eyes at Sanji's words. "Oh, so should I just send all my enemies a PSA, 'please kill me at my place or at least not in the restaurant because it will ruin my colleague's hard work and ruin my workplace's reputation'? I don't think it works that way, as you could have clearly seen."

Penguin and Usopp were alarmed at the sudden quarrel. "Uhh, we shouldn't fight guys, we should be happy that no one was shot," said Penguin.

Sanji shot Penguin an angry look. "And who's the one at fault? If it weren't for Law messing with that guy's plans, this whole thing wouldn't have happened—"

"Actually," Usopp began, scratching his head from embarrassment. "You remember the guy we were after last Wednesday…" Sanji's face fell. "Yeah, he worked for Doflamingo and that guy over there…" Usopp's eyes moved towards Kid, but then he lowered his gaze and voice when the red haired intimidatingly glared at him. "Well, he beat up the guy we were after and that disturbed Doflamingo's mysterious plan, and now we are all involved in this mess."

"But he seemed to be here just for Law," stated Sanji questionably.

Kid was exceptionally confused by what Usopp and Sanji were discussing. What did Doflamingo have to do with it? He kept listening to the straw-hat group's conversation to figure out what happened, but the information became more jumbled up in his brain.

"What the fuck do you mean? How is Doflamingo involved with the bastard I beat up on Wednesday?" Kid asked, vexed for not being told anything about the guy he punched. He turned to Killer. "Did you know about this?"

His friend shook his head before he focused his attention on Law and Penguin. "Are you two going to talk?" irritably asked Kid, clearly angry at the undisclosed details.

Law and Penguin looked at each other for a few seconds, before Penguin glanced at Killer guiltily and explained, "The guy you guys hit was unfortunately going to transport something for Doflamingo. But before he got to Point A to start with the transportation, you stopped him, and as you heard Doflamingo lost a lot of money because of this ordeal. And uh… well now he wants to have his revenge because he lost a great deal of money." He paused patiently, waiting for Kid or Killer to voice their thoughts on the troublesome situation, but they just kept quiet, their expressions speaking for them; Kid's forehead veins growing larger by the second and his chilling glare intensifying, while Killer's eyes just widened in surprise, giving Penguin the chance to clarify his silence on the situation, "I wanted to tell you this a few days ago but you only showed up today."

"We were apartment hunting for Kid, so we didn't have the time to come here," said Killer after a few moments of silence.

"Ah."

Law saw that Kid was having a hard time with calming himself down. The man had closed his eyes for a minute to relax and get his thoughts sorted out in his brain, but when he spoke again his tone conveyed that he was still furious. "Then why the hell did he seem to be only targeting you?"

"We have our… differences. So I guess he's having fun dumping all this on me because I was there when everything happened?" Law guessed what the bothersome businessman was thinking, not expecting Kid to care much about how Doflamingo was handling the situation. "But you never know what Doflamingo's actually thinking."

"Yeah, it's weird that he came here just to shoot you, and not Kid or me for beating his worker up?" said Killer, then smiled slightly and carried on truthfully, "That's kind of relieving for me, but I guess it's unfair for you."

Kid tsked at that comment. "What the hell, if he wants his proper revenge why doesn't he take it?! I'm not fucking afraid of him just because he has a damn gun."

Law firmly clenched his fists as those words made their way to his ears, then eyed Kid icily, and warned, "Don't underestimate him. He's not your typical rich businessman."

"Then how are we going to stop him from coming after you?" asked a concerned Penguin.

"You don't."

And at that chilling answer, their conversation had ended.

Deciding to finally leave the gloomy café, Killer went to pay the check at the cashier with Penguin tagging along to say goodbye, leaving Kid and Law who were standing near the bathroom door.

"Uhh," uttered Kid, his suspicious behavior and body language from half an hour earlier returning little by little: hands in his pockets, constantly moving eyes and regularly moving body recurring, which was a bit annoying for Law. "I wanted to ask you something."

Law's eyebrows shot up. _What the hell?_ It was already weird witnessing Eustass Kid acting this nervous a few minutes ago, but it was even stranger now for him noticing that Mr. Eustass was acting this way because of _him_ , and he instantly felt exceptionally nervous as well, not to mention that his heart began to beat as quickly as it used to when the café's door would swing open this past week. _Guess it wasn't only because I was afraid of meeting Doflamingo_.

But beating for _the_ Eustass Kid after only knowing him for one day? The same red haired that he mentally warned himself about once he first lay his eyes on him in one of their classes that they shared? The same mechanical engineer student who didn't seem to mind punching the life out of a man a few days ago?

 _Fuck_.

 _Ting_!

Before Law could listen to Kid's question he glanced at his phone's screen that just alerted him of a new message. From Doflamingo.

[Just as we got to a deal we both agreed on a few years ago, I'm sure I'll be able to find another agreement we'll both approve of for your friend's mess. Or you can just forget about this negotiation that you asked of me and I can go ahead and kill him so you won't have to agree to the arrangement?]

 _No, I'll stick with what I asked of you, and you coming here today to threaten me wasn't necessary. I was already going to negotiate with you._ Law wrote back, somewhat ticked off with the sudden message, but he wanted to forget about it for now.

Law looked back at Kid in anticipation, whose nervousness has multiplied. "Yeah?"

Kid shook his head. "Never mind. I'll get going," said Kid as he moved to leave the place with his friend who just exited.

Law's eyebrows knitted at that peculiar reply and sudden action. He didn't know if he should be immersing himself in thinking about what Doflamingo might want to make a deal about or concentrate on thinking about what Kid might have wanted to ask. He had a few ideas for what Kid wanted to ask of him that sounded too good to be true, but the tiresome thoughts regarding the deal with Doflamingo didn't sound as great.

* * *

I don't own anything. All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

A/N: omg this chapter took a long time to write because I'm traveling and I didn't know how to end the chapter, so yeah.


End file.
